Breakeven
by parkayoung
Summary: What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? CHANBAEK/BL
1. Chapter 1

"Chanyeol, lihat sini."

Kilat lampu kamera itu kembali mengabadikan momenku dengan Chanyeol. Ah ya, sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan dulu.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, perjaka asal Bucheon dan tahun ini sudah berusia 24 tahun. Perawakanku biasa saja, tapi beberapa orang selalu mengatakan jika aku memiliki tubuh mungil dengan kulit sehalus sutra. Mataku sipit, hidungku normal—tidak besar dan tidak kecil, dan aku memiliki jenis bibir tipis tapi pedas. Orang berkata kemampuan berkomunikasiku sangat bagus. Itulah mengapa saat lulus SMA aku _ngotot_ untuk melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan komunikasi.

Aku tak mengalami banyak kesulitan saat kuliah S1, aku bahkan bisa lulus 1 semester lebih cepat dan sekarang menempuh pendidikan S2. Semangatku untuk menuntut ilmu tak pernah padam, terlebih Ayah dan Ibu selalu mendukung baik dalam segi finansial juga segi moral. Dan sekarang, aku sedang menuju proses meresmikan gelar masterku. Tiga bulan lagi aku akan wisuda dan bersiap mengabdi pada masyarakat dengan ilmu yang ku miliki.

Hidupku benar-benar tertata sangat baik—ku rasa. Kendala yang ku hadapi selama 24 tahun ini hanya seputar patah hati karena _idol_ kesukaanku berkencan atau— _well,_ paling mencekik leher adalah karena masalah kompor di _flat_ -ku. Aku tinggal di sebuah _flat_ sederhana dekat kampus. Harganya yang murah dengan fasilitas –yang bisa ku bilang- lumayan tak membuatku harus berpikir dua kali dan bersusah diri mencari _flat_ lain.

Oke, kembali pada masalah hidupku. Untuk urusan _idol,_ kata Sehun –teman kuliahku-, aku ini masih bocah ingusan jika harus mengurung diri karena sebuah berita kencan. Aku menghabiskan banyak _tissue_ di kamar dan merelakan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata menjadi bahan guyonan Sehun karena aku terlihat buruk. Ketahuilah itu hanya masalah _hati,_ jika sudah jatuh cinta pada _idol,_ mau sejelek apapun yang orang katakan tentang rupa ataupun bakatnya, maka aku tidak akan pernah berpaling. Catat itu.

Lalu untuk masalah kompor? Ayolah, ini benar-benar serius dan jangan tertawa. Aku tidak tau cara agar api itu nyala. Meski petunjuk sudah jelas dan berkali-kali Sehun harus rela ku minta datang ke _flat_ hanya untuk menyalakan kompor, itu benar-benar pekara sulit untukku. Sampai suatu hari, ketika Sehun tidak menjawab telfonku dan aku benar-benar kelaparan untuk satu bungkus mie instan, seseorang menawarkan diri setelah ku tabrak di depan pintu _flat._

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ya, si tinggi yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahku.

Pertemuan kami berlangsung unik—ku rasa. Aku kesulitan menyalakan kompor dan berniat memanggil penjaga pos satpam di depan untuk membantuku, tapi ketika aku membuka pintu ada seseorang yang terpental dan mengaduh untuk pantatnya yang bercumbu dengan lantai.

Singkatnya, ketika aku meminta maaf atas kecerobohanku dan menceritakan perihal mengapa aku terlihat sangat terburu-buru dalam membuka pintu, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk menjadi saudara dari tetangga _flat_ yang selalu siap membantuku menyalakan kompor.

Dari sana semua bermula, yang awalnya hanya tawaran menyalakan kompor kini berujung tawaran kencan di setiap malam sabtu. Ku pikir Chanyeol pria yang baik dan aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada perjaka polos sepertiku. Jadi aku menerimanya, yang semula ajakan makan berlanjut kencan dadakan dan akhirnya kami mulai resmi. Sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Makan sayurnya juga, Chanyeol." Aku meletakkan satu brokoli hijau di atas mangkuk Chanyeol, memaksa si penolak sayur itu untuk setidaknya menelan satu yang menyehatkan.

"Tadi sudah satu."

"Apa?"

"Wortel. Wow! Aku hebat, bukan? Sudah bisa makan sayur." Dia bertepuk tangan sendiri, mengagumi kehebatannya memakan sepotong wortel seperti kehebatannya menggapai pluto tanpa oksigen.

"Satu potong wortel untuk satu bulan. Kau benar-benar hebat, Park! Aku sangat kagum!" Itu berlebihan, tapi ketahuilah itu bentuk kejengkelanku. "Aku sudah seperti _ahjumma_ cerewet!"

" _Ahjussi_ cerewet, sayang. Kau, kan, lelaki."

"Apapunlah!" aku mengibaskan tangan, mengambil dua potong wortel lalu ku paksa Chanyeol untuk makan. "Dua potong lagi untuk satu bulan ke depan! Cepat makan dan telan atau aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara selama satu bulan!"

Alih-alih takut, Chanyeol justru terkekeh. Dia kemudian mendekat, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan bodohnya aku justru tersenyum setelah dua potong wortel itu masuk mulutnya.

"Jangan mendiamiku selama itu, Baek. Nanti kau menyesal ku diami selamanya baru tahu rasa."

Aku tidak suka cara bicara Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Bukan dalam konteks sebuah hinaan karena aku tersinggung, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol lalu berpindah tempat, memintaku untuk menjulurkan kaki dan dia merebahkan kepala di atas kakiku.

Malam ini kami ada di kebun kecil di belakang rumah Chanyeol. Lelaki manja ini sedang tidak ingin makan di luar. Dia ingin menggelar tikar di kebun dan makan malam dengan atap langit yang menggelap. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku menurut saja. Selama itu permintaan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar akan mengabulkannya.

"Baek, lihat. Bintangnya banyak sekali." Dia menunjuk ke sekumpulan titik cerah kecil di kegelapan atas sana. "Enak, ya kalau bisa jadi bintang?"

"Hm?"

"Iya, bisa melihatmu setiap malam."

"Memang kau sekarang sedang melihat siapa? Hantu?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, hampir setiap malam dia bisa melihatmu dan menemanimu. Sedang aku? Aku ini apa?" Ku biarkan Chanyeol kembali berbicara. Sesungguhnya aku tak tau bagaimana menanggapi rasa irinya pada bintang-bintang itu. "Kita Cuma bisa bertemu sebentar lalu setelah itu akan berpisah."

"Makanya jadi pacar itu yang baik padaku. Nanti aku akan menemanimu selamanya."

"Benarkah?" dia bangun, membolakan matanya yang sudah besar. "Ah, tapi nanti kalau aku sudah tidur, kau pasti meninggalkanku."

"Aku akan tidur denganmu kalau begitu."

"Kita harus menikah dulu baru tidur bersama." Chanyeol menggemas pipiku lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kakiku. "Baek,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa kita bisa menikah?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya takut saja jika suatu saat nanti kau menikahi pria lain dan meninggalkanku." Keheningan malam mendadak mengusik ketenangan hatiku, tapi ku biarkan. "Kau akan bertemu yang lebih baik, hidup lebih baik, dan melupakan pria pemakan sepotong wortel ini."

"Pria yang baik sudah ada di depan mataku." Ku tangkup wajah Chanyeol yang ada di depanku. Hidungku ku buat menempel dengan milik Chanyeol, menggemas sebentar sebelum akhirnya kami terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman yang hening.

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak datang. Tapi aku tau, dia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dan aku tidak keberatan. Meski sebenarnya momen ini selalu ia janjikan untuk hadir, tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar memaksa dia merealisasikan janjinya itu.

Aku bisa mengerti dan memahami kesibukan Chanyeol di hari Sabtu. Dia akan datang dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain di salah satu rumah sakit kota. Itu pasti membuatnya lelah. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, di penghujung hari sabtunya yang panjang, Chanyeol akan membuat ponselku berdering tepat pukul 9 malam.

" _Sudah tidur, Baek?"_

"Belum. Masih menonton televisi. Kau kenapa belum tidur?"

" _Sedang merindukan pacarku."_

Oke, pipiku menghangat tiap Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

" _Sudah makan, sayang?"_ pertanyaan wajib.

"Sudah. Tadi aku makan dengan Sehun."

" _Sehun teman kuliahmu itu?"_

"Iya, mau Sehun yang mana lagi?"

" _Dia seperti pria yang baik, ya? Tidak berniat untuk suka dengan Sehun?"_

Ku rotasikan bola mataku.

Pertanyaan terbodoh yang selalu ku sesali mengapa bisa terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Karena Sehun suka makan sayur. Kau tau, kan, seleraku itu seorang pria yang hanya suka makan sepotong wortel untuk satu bulan ke depan?"

" _Kalau sudah bosan denganku, kau ku izinkan berkencan dengan Sehun."_

"Tidak butuh izinmu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sadar jika aku sudah mulai merajuk untuk pembahasan ini.

" _Baek?"_

"Hm?"

" _Di kamarmu masih ada foto kita berdua, kan?"_

"Ya. Kenapa?"

" _Di kamarku juga masih ada dan sekarang aku sedang melihatnya. Hmm... kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu, ya?"_

Aku diam.

" _Foto ini benar-benar favoritku. Kau tersenyum sangat tulus. Seperti seseorang yang lupa jika kekasihnya itu pria yang tidak akan bisa setia."_

"Cara bicaramu tolong di jaga."

" _Aku akan membawanya. Besok."_

"Mau kemana?"

" _Biasa. Pindah kamar. Ibu benar-benar tidak bisa di debat kali ini, Baek."_

"Harus, ya?" secara tidak sadar aku menggigit ujung kuku. "Mendadak sekali. Dan kenapa baru memberitahuku? Apa ada sesuatu yang mendesak?"

" _Tidak ada. Maaf, ya, sayang. Bukannya apa-apa, hari ini kau sedang berbahagia dengan acara yudisiummu dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."_

"Tetap saja aku juga harus di beri tahu. Kalau nanti aku salah kamar, bagaimana?"

" _Sekarang, kan, sudah ku beri tahu."_

"Chanyeol..." Aku mencicit, menahan sesuatu seperti jarum yang menusuk di nurani kecilku.

" _Ya, sayang?"_

"Karena hari ini kau tidak datang di acara yudisiumku, kau harus datang di acara wisudaku, ya?"

" _Tentu! Aku tidak sabar menanti hal itu. Aku akan duduk paling depan dan melihatmu di wisuda."_

"Jangan duduk paling depan, nanti yang belakang tidak bisa melihat. Kau kan tinggi."

Setitik itu ku hapus, ku sembunyikan dari Chanyeol yang terlihat membara di sana. Tapi sebenarnya aku tau, dia yang terdengar kuat sekarang ini hanya proses penyembunyian diri dariku.

" _Bukan urusanku. Siapa suruh memiliki tubuh kecil?"_

"Menghinaku, ya?"

" _Kau itu tidak kecil, Baekhyunku sayang. Kau hanya tidak tinggi dan mungil saja."_

"Apa bedanya? Sama saja."

" _Ya, kau memang berbeda. Byun Baekhyun memang berbeda, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu."_

"Chanyeol.."

" _Ya?"_

"Sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu, ya?"

" _Iya, tidur yang nyenyak, sayang. Dan maaf, sepertinya aku besok tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan."_

"Iya, tidak apa. Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan ucapan selamat malam dan mimpi indah. Tidak pula melupakan pertanyaan apa aku sudah makan atau belum. Semua dia lakukan secara rutin. Jika tidak bisa menelfon, dia akan mengirim pesan. Tak lupa satu _emot_ hati selalu ia berikan di akhir pesan dan mebuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku tau ini semua tidak benar, merasa egois sedang keadaan membuat kami terlalu banyak melupakan fakta. Ku kira menjadi seperti ini sudah seharusnya ku lakukan, berkata baik-baik saja padahal aku sendiri perlahan rapuh.

Sejak dia mengatakan akan pindah kamar, Chanyeol mulai sulit di temui, dia sudah jarang menelfon dan berkirim pesan. Tapi Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol yang kebetulan teman kuliahku sekaligus tetangga _flat_ , selalu menyampaikan salam dari Chanyeol. Itu saja aku sudah senang. Tapi sebenarnya aku butuh eksistensi Chanyeol, keberadaan lelaki itu yang selalu menguatkanku dan membuatku terpuruk di beberapa malam belakangan.

Hingga menjelang acara wisuda berlangsung, aku masih belum bisa menemui Chanyeol. Tapi aku tau keadaannya, apa yang sedang ia lakukan, dan bagaimana kondisinya. Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah berani menemuinya. Dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah memaksaku untuk bertemu dan bertukar keharuan yang selalu ku rasa tiap bertemu dengannya. Untuk itu, aku bersyukur masih banyak orang yang memberiku kabar tentang Chanyeol, mengatakan jika lelaki itu masih baik-baik saja meski aku tau keadaannya tak seperti itu. Tapi ku biarkan, biar otak dan perasaanku saling berperang memperebutkan cara menerima fakta ini.

 **.**

Aku tak melihat sosok tinggi itu di barisan depan sesuai janjinya. Tidak apa, ku yakinkan dalam hati jika Chanyeol pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Aku tidak marah, justru aku merasa lega jika lelaki itu mulai peduli dengan urusannya. Lalu ketika aku berbalik menuju tempatku setelah mendapat pemindahan tali toga, aku melihatnya. Tidak di barisan depan, tapi di belakang dengan senyum merekah penuh kebanggan padaku yang sudah bisa mendapat gelar master.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke sana, memeluknya erat dan berkata jika aku lulus. Tapi aku harus menahan diri, tidak ingin merusak acara wisuda dan lebih memilih bersabar sampai acara selesai.

"Selamat, ya?" ucap Chanyeol, menodongakan tangannya dengan lemah ke padaku.

Hari itu dia terlihat tampan. Berbalut kemera _maroon_ dengan dasi hitam melilit rapi di sekitar lehernya. "Akhirnya wisuda juga. Aku bangga padamu, Baek."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak mau memelukku?" Chanyeol membuka lebar dua tangannya, menginginkaku masuk dalam pelukan itu dan tentu saja segera ku lakukan. Ku rekam kuat-kuat aroma ini, melekatkan kesejatian yang akan ku kenang selamanya. Waktu dan apapun tidak bisa menghilangkan ini. "Kau menangis?"

"T-tidak," ku usap pelan air mataku.

"Jangan menangis. Kau sudah lulus, Baek."

"Aku hanya terharu. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu datang ke sini."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang, sayang. Itu janjiku."

Ku lepas pelukan itu, ku telisik lagi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tirus. Bibirnya sedikit pucat, matanya terlihat sayu tapi tertutupi dengan ketampanannya yang tidak pernah ku anggap memudar meski penyakit sialan itu sedang menggerogotinya.

"Mau berfoto denganku?"

"Tentu."

Ku dorong kursi rodanya ke sebuah _both_ foto. Aku berdiri dan Chanyeol duduk—di kursi rodanya. Ku lihat dia memaksa senyum sedikit lebar. Padahal aku tidak masalah jika dia tidak tersenyum karena hal itu pasti terlalu sulit ia lakukan.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanyanya setelah acara foto selesai. "Bisa kita habiskan waktu sebelum aku kembali?"

"Ya. Selama yang kau mau, Chanyeol."

"Tidak lama, _kok._ Hanya sebentar."

Aku ingin yang lama, dimana tautan tangan kita akan selalu seperti ini. Senja di ufuk barat biar pergi, tapi kau jangan lakukan hal itu. Tetaplah di sini, merajut banyak asa denganku yang tak memiliki kendali dalam hal mencintaimu.

Tapi Chanyeol seperti memiliki jalan berbeda. Dia ingin pergi bersama matahari di sebelah barat itu. Menghilang dalam kesendirian dan melepas yang ada di muka bumi. Termasuk melepasku.

Sudah terlalu lama dia bertahan, berperang dengan kronisnya kanker yang merusak hidupnya. Dia sudah cukup lama berada di atas rasa sakit itu, hanya karena aku yang terlalu egois untuk mencegahnya pergi selama ini. Lalu sekarang, setelah aku sadar titik pertahanan Chanyeol sudah berada di batas yang ia mampu ketika kami masih bertaut tangan, _ambulance_ harus membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit dengan dengungan sirine penuh harapan, tapi Chanyeol justru melepas semuanya.

Dia pergi. Tidak menuju pluto, tapi pada keabadian yang selama ini ku takutkan.

Dia pergi. Tidak mengikuti matahari yang berganti tugas dengan bulan, tapi pada kedamaian yang selama ini tak ia peroleh.

Chanyeol sudah tenang, dia sudah melakukan semua yang ingin dia lakukan. Membawa serta foto kami ke kamar inapnya hingga menepati janji datang ke acara wisudaku. Dia benar-benar melakukan itu semua.

Sekarang dia bisa tersenyum tanpa pernah lagi merasakan betapa sakitnya pengobatan kanker. Chanyeol tidak lagi kesakitan, dia bisa terlihat bahagia tanpa ada jarum suntik yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Chanyeol pergi.

Dan aku dalam masalah besar.

Tiga perempat hatiku di bawah olehnya. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Satu yang tak pernah bisa Baekhyuh lepas adalah kenangan. Semua tersimpan rapi dalam tumpukan _file_ dengan berbagai judul. Baekhyun hanya perlu mengambil berdasar judul utama, memutar dalam benaknya lalu bernostalgia dalam hening malam.

Tidak, tidak ada air mata di sana. Baekhyun tahu betul letak dimana air mata ini harus tercurah. Bukan pada kerinduan yang memeluk kala dia lengang, tapi di atas sebuah gundukan tanah yang menyimpan dengan tenang tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Baekhyun akan menangis di sana, mengulang banyak kata rindu lalu mengakhiri dengan semangat yang masih terucap dari bibirnya sendiri. Tiga perempat hatinya terpendam dalam tanah keabadian, dan saat sore menjelang, Baekhyun akan pulang untuk kembali menyayangi seperempat yang masih ia bawa.

Orang berkata jika Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan tentang pemilik tiga perempat hatinya itu. Dan dia memang menerima, bahkan terlampau tegar untuk ukuran penggembala kebahagiaan ditengah kerisauan seperti dirinya.

Kesedihan ini merambat menjadi duka, Baekhyun tak ingin ada celah dimana dia terus berjatuhan dalam rasa kehilangan mendalam pada Park Chanyeol di surga. Untuk itu, sebagai seorang yang masih bertahan dengan seperempat jiwa di hati, Baekhyun memberi ruang untuk tiga perempat lainnya yang ingin membagi kasih.

Dua tahun rasanya tidak terlalu lama. Baekhyun dengan segala keputusannya mencoba satu lembar putih baru bersama Oh Sehun. Paduan kasih mereka saring untuk mencari keseriusan yang jernih. Endapan yang mereka sebut masa lalu akan menggenang bersama aliran waktu; menuju pada kebebasan karena nyatanya yang bertahan harus memiliki kesempatan lebih baik.

Hingga saat di sisa 3 hari sebelum janji suci itu terucap di altar, Baekhyun menemui sang tiga perempat yang terpendam dalam tanah keabadian.

Park Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa marah padaku, Chanyeol. Maki aku jika kau merasa muak, aku akan terima. Karena sebenarnya itu yang ingin ku dengar saat aku tidak bisa setia. Aku seorang yang buruk, mengkhianatimu di saat kau kesepian di sini."

Hembus angin sore itu membawa Baekhyun pada satu perih di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengatakan jika aku satu-satunya yang memiliki rasa terbesar untukmu. Kau tidak bosan mendengarnya, kan? Jangan bosan, ya? Sampai kapanku 'aku mencintaimu' adalah sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui."

Sebuket mawar putih itu Baekhyun letakkan di atas tanah yang kini ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Mengusak sedikit nisan bertuliskan nama kesejatian yang sudah Baekhyun ukir dihatinya, lantas lelaki itu berdiri untuk mengucap kembali perpisahan atas perbedaan dunia mereka.

"Tenanglah. Sehun tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu. Hanya saja setelah ini aku tidak akan banyak datang menemuimu, aku memiliki seseorang yang harus ku urus dengan cintaku. Tidak apa, kan?"

Kembali Baekhyun terduduk, memeluk gundukan tananh itu dan dia tidak ingin repot menahan juntaian kesedihan di pelupuk mata.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau seburuk ini menarikku? Aku tidak bisa lepas, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Apa aku salah?" Isakan itu lolos, memenuhi kesunyian di sebuah pemakanan di pinggiran kota, "Aku menyembunyikan kesedihan ini dari Sehun karena aku tidak ingin dia tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan saat bersamamu. Kau harus tahu jika ini adalah yang terburuk dari keegoisanku, tolong jangan marahi aku, ya?"

Baekhyun rasa cukup, dia terlalu banyak bicara untuk melepas diri dari kesedihannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak berlebihan, dia bisa menahan semua ini setelah sebelumnya terlatih dua tahun menahan rindu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jika sempat, datang temui aku, ya? Tidak masalah jika hanya dalam mimpi."

Semesta menceritakan banyak hal tentang kesedihan dari setiap langkah yang Baekhyun buat. Jajaran makam yang nampak tenang itu menjadi saksi bagaimana lelaki penuh rindu pada tiga perempat hatinya yang terkubur sedang berusaha membangun ketegaran.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun membawa setangkai mawar putih. Dia membelinya terpisah dari buket yang ada di atas makan Chanyeol. Entahlah, Baekhyun rasa dia akan butuh mawar putih ini setelah pulang dari _menemui_ Chanyeol.

Ada yang memberat tentang cerita baru yang akan terjadi 3 hari lagi bersama Oh Sehun. Sejarah kerapuhannya hanya Sehun yang mengerti dan mereka mengharap keputusan untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati bisa menjadi kebaikan lain untuk Baekhyun.

Sehun pria yang baik. Baekhyun sudah lama mengenalnya dan mereka mudah menyatukan hal yang terpecah. Baekhyun tidak sembuh total, dia masih memiliki sisa luka kehilangan yang permanen dan sulit di sembuhkan. Tapi Sehun tak menyerah, dia tetap menyejajari langkah Baekhyun membelah masa depan yang lebih baik.

Setelah ini Baekhyun mungkin akan berusaha menyembuhkan luka kehilangan itu dan memeluk Sehun lebih banyak. Cerita mereka akan berbeda setelah ini, merajut bahagia di ujung altar dengan keikhlasan atau berujung sebuah perpisahan dadakan karena kehendak Tuhan yang lain.

Lalu ketika ujung perempatan dekat pemakaman itu Baekhyun simpulkan sebagai langkah baru, Baekhyun merasa dirinya bebas, melayang dalam debum dari tubuhnya beserta teriakan orang-orang yang heboh.

Semua terlihat begitu samar. Kabut-kabut itu membuat Baekhyun kesulitan mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Apakah ini hanya imajinasi?_

Lantas apa hubungannya dengan sirine yang mendadak mengacau sisa kemampuan indera pendengar Baekhyun dan orang-orang yang mengerubutinya?

Entahlah, yang jelas situasi ini membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol dalam jangkauan nyata. Lelaki itu bahkan mengulurkan tangan, menyerahkan sebuah senyum segar yang pernah Baekhyun lihat sewaktu awal perkenalan mereka dahulu.

"Kau bilang ingin bersamaku, kan? Sekarang kita bisa bersama, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyambutnya. Uluran tangan itu masih hangat seperti sedia kala.

 _Tiga perempat dan seperempat itu kembali menjadi satu._

Keduanya berjalan dalan tautan jemari yang erat, meninggalkan kesedihan pada raga yang terbujur dengan simbahan darah menyeramkan. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dirasa curang, karena setangkai mawar putih itu ada di dekat sang raga tak bernyawa untuk berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

 **.**

 **END**

 **Basyod :** sebenarnya udah ngantuk, tapi ide ini _merengek_ minta ditulis. Ya sudah, tulis singkat sejam trus di up. Hehe..

Beberapa hari ini lagi galau, galau-nya pol2an, gak tahu kenapa. Jadi kalau galauku bikin ff ini terasa "IYUUHHH", tolong dimaafin ya?

Okay, selamat membacaaaa~~~


End file.
